


La eternidad del presente

by aquinotenemosmiedo



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquinotenemosmiedo/pseuds/aquinotenemosmiedo
Summary: El tiempo que pasa, fluye y no se lleva consigo los recuerdos que debería.Un remitente, una carta sin destinatario y un lector inesperado.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir, Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro, Zurena - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	La eternidad del presente

_**"Zulema,** _   
_**es así como terminó nuestra historia.** _   
_**Un salto tan abrupto al vacío cuyos mareos todavía me persiguen.** _   
_**No fue exactamente el final que habíamos planeado. De hecho, tampoco habíamos planeado la historia.** _   
  
_**Cuando era pequeña, solía fantasear con mi futuro. Mi madre me contaba que cada día me despertaba con una idea diferente. Quería ser azafata, jueza, abogada, abrir un negocio de ropa, hasta ser entrenadora de perros. Y policía.** _   
_**Te das cuenta de lo irónico que suena eso?** _   
_**Y acabé en la cárcel.** _   
_**Durante los primeros meses que pasé entre rejas intenté imaginarme libre, recuperando mi futuro. Con un marido quizás, unos hijos. Pasar los domingos en casa de mis padres como lo hacía antes. Eso me daba tranquilidad.** _   
_**Pero salí, y me di cuenta de que todo lo que había dejado al entrar en la cárcel, no seguía ahí.** _   
_**Que yo no era la misma. Que esa puta cárcel te cambia la vida y puedes fingir que va todo bien pero nunca más volverás a ser tú.** _   
_**Y no lo sabes hasta que sales de ahí.** _   
_**Como una burbuja que se forma a tu alrededor y te saca de tu normalidad, te levanta del suelo y tú no sabes a qué aferrarte. Luego esa burbuja se rompe y sientes que te caes hacia abajo, lentamente.** _   
_**Y crees que finalmente te has liberado, pero no es así. Porque vas a extrañar el vértigo que te daba estar ahí dentro y volar tan alto.** _   
_**Y lo harías todo para volver a sentirlo.** _   
_**Hasta buscar a la persona que te ha arruinado la vida.** _   
_**Acabar viviendo con ella, compartir la misma almohada y dormir en una caravana en medio de la nada.** _   
_**Y así la cagué de nuevo. Fui a buscarte cuando saliste de la cárcel porque me sentía vacía y apagada. Necesitaba sentir algo, cualquier cosa. Y tú eras la única que podía darme lo que yo buscaba, porque eras la única que había pasado por mi misma mierda.** _   
_**Y acabé viviendo contigo, en una caravana en medio de la nada.** _

  
_**Y ahora, tres años más tarde, aquí estamos.** _   
_**Bueno, aquí estoy, porque tú ya no.** _   
_**No físicamente, al menos.** _   
_**Pero estoy segura que desde algún lugar del infierno me estás mirando, y te estás riendo de mí, por andar llorándote.** _   
_**No te culpo, también me siento ridícula, muy ridícula.** _   
_**Aún sigo mirándome al espejo sin reconocer, en mis rasgos, nada familiar.** _   
_**O quizás, no estoy segura de qué versión de mí espero que me aparezca por delante.** _   
_**La Macarena que fui antes de entrar en la cárcel?** _   
_**O la Macarena que estaba en la cárcel?** _   
_**O la que salió de la cárcel?** _   
_**No sé ni siquiera quién soy ahora.** _

  
_**Mi hermano ha vuelto a buscarme, sabes? Dice que me extraña y que puedo ir a visitarlos cuando quiera.** _   
_**Y yo aprecio su esfuerzo, de verdad. Pero siento que está extrañando algo que ya no existe, o que nunca existió, quizás.** _   
_**Siento que nadie me va a poder entender, Zulema.** _   
_**Nunca más.** _   
_**Y he vuelto a sentirme vacía como aquella vez.** _   
_**Pero ahora tú no estás aquí y no puedo buscarte. Y tendré que vivir sabiendo que esta sensación no me va a abandonar tan pronto.** _

_**A veces, solo a veces, la idea de acabar con esto me tienta, pero tengo una hija ahora y sobrevivo para que ella pueda vivir, al menos.** _   
_**Sí, es una niña, y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que no tenga una vida tan jodida como la nuestra, Zulema. Haré lo posible para que ella tenga el futuro que yo no pude tener, pero siento que no se merece una madre como yo.** _   
_**A veces la miro y me pregunto cómo sería tenerte a ti en su vida.** _   
_**No soy capaz de imaginarlo, sin embargo, tiene tu mismo lunar en la mejilla y es tan terca como tú.** _   
_**Rosa tiene once meses y aprende muy rápido, sabe decir mamá e intenta repetir todo lo que le digo.** _   
_**Si estuvieras aquí probablemente ella ya habría aprendido a mandarme a la mierda de tres maneras distintas.** _   
_**Ella no se rinde hasta que no haya obtenido lo que quiere y cada vez que la regaño me sonríe con indiferencia y yo debería enojarme pero no puedo.** _   
_**Tengo que esconderme porque se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas al pensar que has encontrado la manera de atormentarme aún si no estás aquí.** _   
_**Porque esa niña no te conoce y nunca lo hará pero siento que por alguna razón absurda algo de ti vive en ella. O quizás solo me estoy volviendo loca, Zulema.** _

  
_**Hoy fui al cementerio a visitarte por primera vez.** _   
_**Al cementerio al que te llevé cuando fui a buscarte, cuando fuimos a visitar a Fátima.** _   
_**Estás a su lado ahora.** _   
_**Noté que tu lápida no lleva ningún nombre.** _   
_**Eso probablemente te importa una mierda, pero se siente tan raro saber que voy a vivir el resto de mi vida solo con tu recuerdo, sin nada material y concreto que me recuerde que durante un tiempo estuviste aquí y en mi vida.** _   
_**Solo me queda el vacío de todo lo que me hiciste y una camiseta amarilla mía con un león estampado que huele muy mal y que no me atrevo a lavar.** _   
_**Confieso que me asusta la idea de que un día podría olvidarte, cuando sea muy mayor y atontada, quizás.** _   
_**Pero eso solo pasa a veces, luego recuerdo que cada noche me despierto con el ruido sordo del disparo que te llevó lejos de mí.** _   
_**Que la imagen de tu cuerpo ahí tirado como un objeto cualquiera me persigue cada vez que cierro los ojos. Tu último grito resuena en mi estómago cada vez que estoy sola.** _   
_**No soy capaz de asimilar eso.** _   
_**A veces intento darme fuerza, seguir con mi vida y desapareces de mi mente por un momento. Y justo en ese momento me doy cuenta de lo ensordecedor y caótico que puede llegar a ser el silencio.** _

_**¿Lo has disfrutado, no?** _   
_**Si ese era tu objetivo, lo has logrado.** _   
_**Siento que estoy perdiendo la cabeza.** _   
_**Podrías haberte muerto en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera delante de mis ojos, pero no. Tenías que arruinarme hasta el final.** _   
_**Y te odio, Zulema.** _   
_**Te odio porque lo has logrado.** _   
_**Porque en realidad ningun nombre escrito en una lápida puede ser más relevante de todo lo que me hiciste y de todo lo que llevo dentro y que te pertenece. Ninguna inscripción será más impactante de la huella que me has dejado dentro y del vacío que me va a acompañar siempre.** _   
_**Te odio porque me arruinaste la vida, me quitaste todo lo que tenía y luego te fuiste cuando eras lo único que me quedaba.** _

_**Y sé que quería irme, sé que nos habríamos separado de todos modos, sí.** _   
_**Pero no lo hacía por mi, sino por la criatura que llevaba dentro.** _   
_**Quería irme con la certeza de que aunque quisieras, nunca más me habrías buscado porque querías librarme de ti. Yo quería irme sabiendo que tú seguías ahí. Y no puedo aceptar que no sea yo la que se haya ido, y que seas tú.** _   
_**Y que sea para siempre.** _   
_**Lo que yo quería era irme, sabiendo que aunque nunca me hubieses dado el gusto de decírmelo, me habrías aceptado en silencio si yo hubiese decidido volver.** _   
_**Irme de ti, sin que tú te fueras de mí.** _   
_**Como cada vez que me iba por las noches y te encontraba despierta al volver. Y eras demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que no podías dormir sin mí y que estabas preocupada.** _   
_**Como cada vez que antes de un atraco me recordabas que no éramos amigas y que si sucedía algo, cada una tenía que salvar su propio culo. Pero cuando las cosas se complicaban, yo tenía que empezar a correr y dejar que tú pudieses resolverlas, solo porque yo era más débil y a ti, en cambio, no te temblaba el pulso.** _   
_**Y yo fingía que te creía.** _

_**Porque lo nuestro era un acuerdo tácito, una barrera de hecha de un cristal no tan espeso, cuya resistencia pusimos a prueba demasiadas veces. Una barrera a través de la cual demasiadas veces nos asomamos, nos rozamos, nos tocamos.** _   
_**Una barrera llena de grietas, débil y jodida exactamente como nosotras.** _

_**Te odio, Zulema, por la velocidad con la que descifrabas mi mente solo con una mirada.** _   
_**Por ser la única persona que me conocía tan bien en el mundo y me odio porque nunca fui capaz de mentirte sin que te dieras cuenta.** _   
_**Porque tantas veces tus ojos hablaban por ti y yo intenté ignorar lo que querían decirme.** _   
_**Por la forma en la que tus manos buscaban las mías por las noches, o por la lentitud con la que te acercabas a mí cuando la oscuridad derribaba todo tipo de armadura.** _   
_**Te odio porque nada me cabreaba más que tu voz por la mañana o tu puta cara siempre demasiado cerca cuando nos peleábamos y no podía irme a ningún lado.** _   
_**Te odio porque tu existencia me atormentó desde el primer momento en el que puse pie en esa puta cárcel.** _   
_**Porque fuiste lo primero que me vino a la mente al salir y porque fui a buscarte aquel maldito día. Y sabes qué? Me odio aún más porque no me arrepiento ni un poco de haberlo hecho.** _   
_**Porque nunca me sentí tan viva como cuando vivía contigo.** _   
_**Porque sé que yo te miraba exactamente como me mirabas tú.** _   
_**Porque sabía que estabas sola exactamente como yo y que a veces quizás necesitabas solo a alguien que se preocupara por ti. Y yo no fui capaz de demostrarte nada.** _   
_**Porque sé que te mereces todo lo que te ha pasado por el mal que has hecho, que me has hecho. Pero me cuesta aceptarlo.** _   
_**Porque merecías una oportunidad, porque la vida fue una hija de puta contigo y no puedo culparte del todo por ser como eras. Vi a mis padres matar por mí, y soy consciente de que yo misma sería capaz de hacerlo todo por mi hija.** _

_**Porque yo la vi, a veces, esa Zulema que no has podido ser, que no ha podido salir.** _   
_**Se escondía tímidamente detrás de algunos gestos, de algunas sonrisas y de algunas miradas que solo yo pude ver aunque nunca lo admitirías. Y sé que quizás esa Zulema necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.** _   
_**Y sé que quería irme, y me odio.** _   
_**Me odio, porque sé también que si no hubiese pasado nada de todo esto, a estas alturas ya habría vuelto a por ti.** _   
_**Me odio, Zulema, porque juro que lo he intentado, lo he querido con todas mis fuerzas, pero no puedo odiarte, ni un poco.** _   
_**Porque tu ausencia me está matando y quizás lo único que necesitaría al mirarme al espejo es tu reflejo detrás del mío".** _

_**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** _

"Hostia, se ha esforzado un poco mucho como pa' escribirle a un cadáver tu amiguita!"  
La gitana le arrojó juguetonamente la carta que acababa de leerle en voz alta.

"Nunca ha sido muy lista"  
Zulema no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, así que bajó la mirada hacia los tubos y las vendas en su brazo, hasta volverse hacia la máquina a la que estaba conectada.

"Vale, ahora repítelo sin que te brillen tanto los ojos, venga"

"Joder, cállate"

Saray la conocía perfectamente. Y a pesar de que su amiga nunca le había hablado de esos años que pasó con la rubia, no le resultó muy difícil descubrir que Zulema los había disfrutado realmente y sabía que esa carta habría tenido un impacto en ella.

"Zule, deberías decírselo, ella está..."

"Ella tiene una vida ahora, Saray."

"Una vida de mierda! Se está volviendo loca, no escuchaste lo que..."

"Ella cree que estoy muerta, Saray. Lo que pasó en los últimos años es un capítulo cerrado. Ella está bien, no está acostumbrada a vivir sola y con responsabilidades, ya se le va a pasar"  
Eso le servía para convencerse a sí misma, más que a su amiga.  
Agarró la carta que se encontraba sobre sus piernas para devolversela a Saray, en un intento de cerrar el discurso y de alejarse lo más posible de la situación.

"Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Zule. Mira, aquí dice que si no hubiese pasado..."

"Joder, Saray, estoy hasta el coño, ya"

Saray se levantó de la silla al lado de la camilla de su amiga y dejó el papel en la estantería al lado de Zulema.

"Vale, te dejo. Pero piénsatelo, ese chocho lacio no se merece lo que le está pasando.  
Aunque admito que me cuesta un poco perdonarle que haya vivido con mi comadre dos años, eh. Me imagino a vosotras follando y buah..."  
A Saray le encantaba fastidiar a Zulema, y sabía exactamente qué argumentos tocar para lograrlo. Sabía también que Zulema nunca se enojaba con ella de verdad, simplemente no podía tomarla en serio.

"Saray, vete si no quieres saber cómo se siente tener ese palo médico en el culo"

"Ese palo médico se llama portasueros. Venga, sonríe, que hoy es el último día en tu vida que vas a ver este puto palo! No te dejes amargar por tu amiguita, venga..."

"Atrévete a llamarla otra vez mi amiguita y verás que... "

No pudo terminar la oración antes de que Saray se inclinara para dejarle un fuerte beso en la frente.  
"Nos vemos, mi reina"

Zulema esperó que la puerta se cerrara completamente para revelar la sonrisita que llevaba un tiempo conteniendo. Lo pensó un par de veces antes de volverse hacia el papel doblado a su lado.  
Tomó la carta entre sus manos y empezó a releer algunas frases. Se la llevó al pecho incrédula, negando con la cabeza.

"Puta rubia..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura, nos vemos en unos días con la segunda parte.


End file.
